The present invention relates generally to a compact or small size camera having a built in electronic flash and it relates more particularly to a low profile, compact camera.
In a small size camera of the present type, the arrangement of an electronic flash device within the camera body greatly influences the size of the camera body. It has been a recent trend to reduce the sizes of the light-emitting portion and the main capacitor, both of which are essential components of the electronic flash device, although these attempts have met only partial success. However, a further reduction in the size of these components is desired for ease of accommodation in a small size camera. Meanwhile, an increase in the capacity of the cell or battery serving as a potential source for the electronic flash device is required, so as to shorten the charging interval for the main or storage capacitor to increase a flashing cycle, or for the purposes of common use as the power source for an electric shutter of the camera and for a brightness warning lamp. Thus, it follows that a bulky cell has to be positioned in the camera.
A camera itself should desirably be compact in size from the viewpoints of portability, convenience and operability. However, the electronic flash device including the battery or cell, which occupies a large space in the camera body, imposes a limitation on any reduction in the size of the camera body, and an increase in the capacity of the cell leads to an accompanying increase in the size of the camera body.